Flexibility and stretchability are an important property in a wearable electronic device, and thus a LED that is transformable and has high resolution is a key element in showing information in the wearable electronic device. In order to develop the transformable LED, a lot of effort has been made recently, but there is a limit in developing an ultrathin film wearable electronic device.
In addition, a research on a light emitting device using a light emitting property of a quantum dot is actively carried out of late. The quantum dot is a semiconductor substance with a few nanometer sizes. There are advantages in the quantum dot that it has high color purity and a self-luminous property, and it is easy to control a color by adjusting its size. As a method of forming an RGB pattern of the quantum dot, technology such as inkjet printing or screen printing has been suggested. However, it is difficult to realize a high integrated wearable light emitting device with an ultrathin film using these technologies.